


Sun and Star

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [8]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Burning to keep a secret, Butt Slapping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fertility Issues, Kissing, M/M, Miscarriage, Neck Kissing, Plans For The Future, supportive Loki, supportive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: After another miscarriage, Loki convinces Mjolnir that she needs to tell Thor. Thor and Mjolnir then go to earth in search of answers at Dr. Jane Foster's clinic. Her findings will reshape Thor and Mjolnir's future together.





	1. Sun and Star: First Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! Because of the content, I wanted to write all the chapters before I published them. This turned to out be a good thing. Life decided to kick my butt last month, so this fell by the wayside. 
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!! I understand if you need to skip this section for one reason or another. I will be moderating the comments, so please be considerate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin's ravens fly around Asgard and listen to a troubling conversation.

Under the Asgardian sky, two black ravens circled above the market place. One settled on an awning and the other on the roof of a fruit stand. Together, they waited and listened to the chatter below.

“Don’t get me started on that!” a woman called Sigrid exclaimed to her friend.

“It’s your theory!” her friend, Gunnvor, insisted.

Sigrid sighed, “I think it’s a little too obvious to just be a theory.”

“Which is exactly why I don't believe it,” Gunnvor retorted.

“How long have they been married?” Sigrid challenged.

“Umm…six months maybe seven?” Gunnvor replied.

“Plenty of time for Mjolnir to become pregnant,” Sigrid summarized, “and yet, she’s as flat as the day Thor married her.”

“So that automatically means she’s infertile,” Gunnvor sighed sarcastically.

Sigrid glanced at her friend. “Well, it isn't Thor’s fault, I can tell you that. My cousin works in the palace and she says that they go to bed together every night.”

“That doesn't mean they’re having sex every night,” Gunnvor replied pointedly.

“The point is he’s in there often enough that this shouldn't be a problem!” Sigrid exclaimed.

Gunnvor sighed and the raven atop the fruit stand cocked it's head, as if interested in what she would say next.

“Watch what you say,” Gunnvor muttered.

“You think the All-father isn't thinking the same thing?” Sigrid returned. “He's getting old and if he does before Mjolnir gives him a grandchild, then the security of the Asgardian throne will be in jeopardy. Think about it; if Odin dies and Thor is killed in battle, who will assume the throne?”

“Keep your voice down,” Gunnvor hissed.

“If you ask me, Thor should have married someone else,” Sigrid muttered. “Do we even know if Mjolnir _can_ have children? She was a hammer after all.”

Gunnvor’s eyes widened. “Quiet!” she exclaimed.

“I'm not the only one who thinks that,” Sigrid snapped.

“You’re the only one dumb enough to say it in the marketplace,” Gunnvor returned.

Sigrid glared at her and the raven on the fruit stand flew away.

“See, now you’ve done it,” Gunnvor muttered.

“What? Don’t tell me you think that raven was one of Odin's,” Sigrid scoffed. “He wouldn't spy on his own people.”

“How can you believe Mjolnir is infertile, but not that one of Odin’s ravens was listening to us?” Gunnvor exclaimed.

Sigrid shrugged, and they continued their shopping.

The raven was soon joined by the other and they flew towards the palace. They circled until they spotted Odin, who was overseeing the morning’s training exercises. The ravens descended and rested on the All-father’s shoulders.

“Huginn, Muninn,” Odin mused, “what news do you have for me?”

The ravens whispered in his ears, reporting everything they had heard. Odin nodded to show his understanding then sent them off with a heavy heart. He had been dreading this for months and now his people were beginning to voice the concerns he’d held since the day Thor had asked for his blessing to marry Mjolnir.

**********

Thor snuggled closer to Loki. He knew he should have gotten up hours ago, but he wasn't ready to leave Loki’s warm embrace just yet.

“Thor,” Loki mumbled. “Someone will be looking for you by now.”

Thor groaned, “I’d rather stay here with you.”

“What's brought this on?” Loki mused, wiggling closer to Thor.

Thor kissed him. “I’ve been neglecting you,” Thor confessed, “and I'm sorry, Loki.”

“You’ve been making up for that,” Loki reassured him. “Actually, I’m beginning to worry that you’ll over correct yourself.”

Thor rested his head against Loki’s chest. “How do I do this?” he whispered. “How do I love two people so completely? How _can_ I love two people so completely? It isn't natural.”

“It isn't normal,” Loki corrected, “that doesn't make it unnatural. You have an enormous heart to match the rest of you.”

Thor smiled.

“I've missed having you to myself,” Loki continued, “but Mjolnir shouldn't be neglected in my place.”

Thor sighed heavily. “I know, but ever since she went to Alfheim…. She’s pulling away from me, Loki, and I don’t know why. I’ve given her time, and I've tried to talk to her, but nothing I say or do is making any of it better.”

Loki gave Thor a sympathetic look.

“Do you think...she would talk to you about it?” Thor whispered nervously.

“No,” Loki returned firmly. “This is something you need to discuss with her.”

“I know…I just…I don’t know what to do anymore,” Thor sighed.

Loki kissed his forehead. “You’ll think of something,” he encouraged.

Thor nodded, and Loki slid out of bed.

“Loki,” Thor groaned disapprovingly.

“We’ve been in bed long enough,” Loki returned. “Any longer and someone _will_ find us.”

Thor huffed in resignation and Loki got dressed.

Loki had just finished arranging his tunic when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Thor?” Odin’s voice called.

“See?” Loki hissed.

“Come in, father,” Thor returned.

Odin stepped in and his attention snapped to Loki.

“If that will be all,” Loki mused, “I will inform your wife of your decision.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Thor replied before turning his attention to his father. “Forgive my state of undress.”

“He had a rather late night,” Loki added.

“So late that you spend half the morning in bed?” Odin returned.

“It won’t happen again,” Thor said sheepishly.

Loki raised a skeptical eyebrow at him before gracefully walking past Odin and out the door.

“Is something wrong, father?” Thor inquired. He pulled the sheets around his waist and retrieved his pants from the back of the chair where Loki had thrown them.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Odin replied. “Huginn and Muninn have carried distressing news to my ears; the people are beginning to doubt your wife’s fertility.”

Thor fastened his pants and started at his father in disbelief. “You’re sending your ravens to spy on our own people, now?” he exclaimed.

“I have had my doubts for months now,” Odin confessed, ignoring Thor’s retort, “but I needed to know if my concerns were shared.”

“So, you decided spying on our people was the best solution?” Thor challenged.

“Your wife is losing public support,” Odin snapped, “and you along with her. This will not stop until she gives birth, and I would like an explanation as to why.”

Thor started at Odin in disbelief. “We’ve been married six months, not six years, father. Mother did not have me right away, so why is this any different? We will have a child when the time is right and not before.”

“I was away fighting wars to keep Asgard safe,” Odin reminded him. “I did not have excess time to spend with my wife.”

“Mjolnir has been working tirelessly to build relations with the people of Asgard and with the other Realms,” Thor returned, “and I am proud of her for it.”

“I appreciate the work she is doing,” Odin conceded, “but it comes second to her duties as a wife to a future king.”

Thor sighed, realizing that he was not going to make any headway. “I will speak with her,” he promised.

“Good,” Odin nodded before leaving his son to finish dressing.

The door to his room closed and Thor sat on the bed with his face in his hands. If the servants wouldn’t have gossiped about it, he would have screamed in frustration. He knew that Odin wanted a grandchild more than anything; that wasn’t news to him. It had been a fact of his relationship with Mjolnir since the day he’d asked for his father’s blessing. However, that did not make Odin’s nagging and chastisement any easier to bare. Truthfully, Thor had begun to wonder why Mjolnir had not conceived yet, but her behavior since returning from Alfheim had deterred him from asking. Thor knew that something was bothering her, but until she told him, he couldn’t do anything to help.


	2. Sun and Star: Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki provides emotional support for Mjolnir before convincing her to tell Thor what has happened.

Loki quietly slipped into the bridal chamber and noted that the bed was empty. He glanced around, and his eyes fell on a dark stain on the floor near the bathing chamber. Loki stepped closer to it and realized what it was; blood.

“Mj…Mjolnir!” he called, rushing into the bathing chamber.

A trail of blood guided his hurried steps to where she was leaning against the tub. Her white nightgown was stained with dark blood and she was crying into her hands. That’s when Loki saw the mass of tissue on the floor. As small as it was, he could tell what it would have become had it been given six more months.

“Mjolnir,” Loki breathed, kneeling beside her.

“Why you?” she demanded through her sobs. “Why is it always you who finds me like this?”

“Always…me?” Loki repeated, his mind scrambling to make sense of her words.

Mjolnir nodded. “Bastard.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“He knew, and he sent me there anyway,” Mjolnir continued.

“…Heimdall?” Loki inquired.

Mjolnir nodded, “Do you remember what he said to me?”

Loki shook his head, still piecing everything together.

“He said; ‘I’m sorry, Mjolnir.’ The bastard knew what was happening inside me and that’s all he said,” Mjolnir spat.

The last piece of the puzzle fell into place in Loki’s mind, and he internally cursed himself to not figuring it out sooner.

“Alfheim,” he whispered.

Fresh tears flooded from Mjolnir’s eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest.

“We should get you to a Healer,” Loki advised, touching her shoulder.

“No!” Mjolnir exclaimed. “No, they can never know.”

Loki paused and assessed the situation before kneeling in front of Mjolnir.

“I should have seen it,” he apologized, “but I allowed you to suffer alone.”

“This isn’t your burden,” Mjolnir insisted.

Loki shook his head, “Yes, it is. Thor told me to look after you, and I failed you both. You even told me, but I dismissed it as a holdover from your dream.”  

“Did I?” Mjolnir inquired.

“Not in exact words,” Loki elaborated, “but you kept asking me what would happen if you couldn’t give Thor a child.”

Mjolnir nodded in recognition.

“Mjolnir, forgive me,” Loki said sincerely.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and Loki held her as she cried into his tunic. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back even after she couldn’t cry anymore.

“Mjolnir,” Loki whispered, “Thor needs to know.”

She shook her head. “No. If Odin found out, he would have the power to annul my marriage and make my life hell,” she returned. “That would break Thor’s heart and I can’t do that to him.”

“You’re already breaking his heart by not telling him,” he retorted, his hand stilling. “You’ve been pushing him away and it’s tearing him up inside not knowing why.”

“You know what I dreamt that after the first one,” Mjolnir returned. “Now I’ve lost a second, and….”

“You feel as if your dream is coming true,” Loki finished.

Mjolnir nodded and buried her face in his chest.

“Thor could never leave you,” Loki reassured her.

 “Odin won’t give him a choice,” she sniffed. “He’ll force Thor to chose me or the throne. And as much as Thor loves me, Asgard needs its king.”

“You’re underestimating him,” Loki replied, “if you think he wouldn’t use that to his advantage. He’s already fought for you once; I’d say you matter more to him than the throne.”

Mjolnir nodded, and Loki gently kissed the top of her head.

“I feel like a fool,” Mjolnir confessed.

Loki looked her in the eye, “This is my fault not recognizing what you needed. I made you feel helpless and alone when you needed comfort and support. I forced you to come to terms with your loss on your own, which made you feel the need to hide it from Thor. You are not a fool, Mjolnir. I am.”

“How could you have known what I needed?” Mjolnir inquired. “You have no reason to care about me; other than the fact that Thor does.”

Loki didn’t reply.

“Loki?”

“I do care about you,” he admitted.

“You do?” Mjolnir pressed.

“Yes.”

Mjolnir hesitated, “Do you care about me in the way you cared about Sigyn?”

“You remember her?” Loki whispered.

“I only saw her a few times,” Mjolnir admitted, “but that was enough to know what a wonderful person she was.”

Loki smiled and nodded in agreement. “I could have lived a life with her,” he confessed.

“I’m sorry,” Mjolnir said quietly.

“…Thank you,” Loki whispered, “and, in answer to your question; yes, I believe so.”

Mjolnir gave him a quizzical look and he kissed her between the eyebrows.

“I will never love you,” Loki said, “but I have come to care deeply about you.”

“That will be enough for me,” Mjolnir assured him.

Loki nodded and resumed stroking her hair. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he suggested.

“Okay,” Mjolnir agreed.

Loki glanced around the bathing chamber. “Close your eyes.”

Mjolnir obeyed, and Loki grabbed a large hand towel and reverently covered what would have been Thor’s heir with it. He carried the bundle into the main chamber and built up a hot fire, which he enhanced with his magic before carefully placing the shroud on its funeral pyre.

After the pyre did its work, Loki walked back into the bathing chamber and cleaned away the blood on the floor.

“You can open your eyes,” he whispered to Mjolnir.

She did, and he gave her a reassuring smile. Mjolnir pushed herself to her feet and walked to Thor’s wash basin. She opened his straight razor and felt Loki’s eyes watching her.

“Mjolnir,” he cautioned.

She slid her nightgown open and bundled up the bloody fabric. “Burn it,” she ordered.

Loki took the soiled garment from her and left to obey her command. While he did so, Mjolnir inserted a menstrual cup and wiped away the dried blood on her legs with a warm cloth.

The aroma of lavender and lemongrass incense filled the air and Mjolnir began to fill the tub with warm water. After a moment, Loki returned with a fresh nightgown and her blue silk robe.

“I’ll leave these here,” he said, laying them on the sink counter.

“Thank you, Loki,” Mjolnir replied, turning off the tap.

“Will you be all right if I leave to find Thor?” Loki inquired, meeting her gaze.

“Yes,” Mjolnir whispered. “Tell him only what he needs to know.”

Loki nodded once before leaving her to bathe.


	3. Sun and Star: Third Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns why Mjolnir has been pushing away from him. Then, they decide what their next move is.

Loki had a rough idea about where Thor would be at that time of day and hid behind a pillar to wait for him to pass.

“Thor,” Loki hissed when he patience paid off.

Thor did a double take and walked to him. “Loki,” he breathed, “what is it?”

Loki shielded them from Heimdall and pulled Thor behind the pillar, so they would not be seen.

“You love Mjolnir, do you not?” he whispered, looking into Thor’s sapphire eyes.

“Loki, you know that I love her, and you,” Thor replied sincerely.

“Answer my question, Thor,” Loki pressed, “do you love her?”

“Yes, I do.”

Loki nodded, “Would you still love her if she were to return to the form of a hammer?”

“Yes, I would,” Thor affirmed. “Now, what is this about, Loki?”

“My all,” Loki whispered, “would you cease to love her if Odin annulled your marriage?”

“No, I will never cease to love her,” Thor vowed.

Loki nodded.

“Loki, why are you asking me this?” Thor demanded. “What’s happened?”

“Mjolnir is unwell,” Loki confided, “but what ails her can only be spoken of between us.”

“What’s happened to her?” Thor breathed, his voice thin.

“She was with child,” Loki whispered, “but has since lost it.”

“Is she hurt?” Thor demanded.

“No, but she needs you,” Loki replied softly.

“Where is she?” Thor inquired, his voice hollow.

“Bridal chambers,” Loki informed him. 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled him along as he raced towards his wife. He burst through the chamber doors and Loki wriggled his hand free to close them before anyone could see them.

“Mjolnir?” Thor cried through a lump in his throat.

“In here,” her thin voice replied from the bathing chamber.

“Mjolnir,” he breathed, rushing towards her voice.

Loud sobs echoed off the walls of the bathing chamber and curiosity urged Loki forward. Thor and Mjolnir were holding onto each other as if they were about to be ripped apart.

“Are you all right?” Thor inquired. “Do you need a Healer?”

“Shh…” Mjolnir whispered, reaching up to touch his face. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Thor demanded.

“I’ll go to the Healing Room if there are any complications,” Mjolnir promised. “Right now, all I want to do is rest.”

Thor nodded and cautiously lifted Mjolnir into his arms. Loki rushed ahead of them and turned down the bedsheets before Thor tenderly laid Mjolnir down and kissed her forehead.

“Can I get you anything?” he inquired.

Mjolnir smiled at him. “I would love some company,” she replied.

“Let me wash up, then I’ll join you,” Thor promised. He grabbed a pair of black sleep pants and his red silk robe and entered the bathing chamber.

Loki watched Thor go then turned to Mjolnir. “I’ll leave when he gets back,” he promised.

“Please stay,” Mjolnir implored. “I don’t know if I can tell him everything on my own.”

“Okay,” Loki agreed before sitting on the bed beside her.

After a while, Mjolnir slowly rested her head on Loki’s shoulder. He glanced at her in surprise before slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“I’m scared,” Mjolnir confessed.

Loki squeezed her shoulders, “What are you scared of?”

“What Thor will say,” Mjolnir replied. “What’s going to happen to me after I tell him.”

“Valid concerns,” Loki admitted, “but only after you tell him the truth will you be able to move forward.”

Mjolnir nodded.

“You are the hammer of the gods,” Loki added in her ear. “Nothing has the right to scare you.”

Mjolnir chuckled as Thor walked in with damp hair. A jealous and pained look crossed his face and Mjolnir felt Loki’s grip on her shoulder tighten.

“What’s this?” Thor exclaimed, focusing his attention on Loki.

“Thor,” Loki replied cautiously, “stop and think before you say something you’ll regret.”

“I an explanation,” Thor returned.

“I was merely comforting your wife,” Loki chastised, removing his hand from Mjolnir’s shoulder.

“He was,” Mjolnir corroborated.

Loki slid off the bed and boldly approached Thor. “What she has to say isn’t easy, and you aren’t making it any easier for her to tell you the truth,” he said in an undertone.

Thor’s face crumbled, and he looked at Mjolnir apologetically. “Forgive me,” he whispered.

“I do, and I need you to listen,” Mjolnir replied.

“I’m listening,” Thor promised.

Mjolnir glanced at Loki, who gave her an encouraging nod.

“What did Loki tell you?” she inquired.

“Only that you had lost a child,” Thor replied quietly.

Mjolnir nodded, “Did he tell you about Alfheim?”

Loki turned back to Thor and saw that his face had gone pale. Thor walked mindlessly towards the bed and sat on his knees beside his wife. He bowed his head and held one of her hands between both his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I was scared and alone and I needed you. I needed you there with me, but all I had was Loki,” Mjolnir replied, her voice thin. “I had to keep it a secret from everyone. I had to pretend that I hadn’t…that my whole world wasn’t crashing down around me.”

“Shhh,” Thor breathed, raising he head and cupping her face with his hands.

“How could I tell you?” Mjolnir demanded. “How?”

Thor shushed her and held her in his arms. Mjolnir began to weep and wail, and Thor rocked her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Loki stood rooted in place on the carpet, unsure of what to do. He felt like an intruder and part of him wanted to leave, but Mjolnir’s words, _I don’t know if I can tell him everything on my own_ advocated the opposite.

Loki made up his mind and joined them on the bed. He glanced at Thor before slowly rubbing Mjolnir’s lower back. Thor continued to rock her, and her cries began to subside.

“I’m still here,” Loki whispered once she could hear him. “I’ll help you tell him.”

Mjolnir nodded. “Thank you, Loki,” she mumbled.

Thor met Loki’s gaze. “Tell me about Alfheim,” he implored.

Loki cautiously recounted Mjolnir’s nightmare while Thor continued to rock her.

“Oh, Mjolnir,” Thor whispered once Loki had finished. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have gone with you. I should have _insisted_ that I go with you.”

“I didn’t want you to choose between me and your throne,” Mjolnir said into his chest.

Thor froze. “…Mjolnir…Mjolnir look at me, please,” he breathed.

She slowly lifted her head and he cupped it between his hands.

“You are more important to me than a throne,” he insisted. “You are my wife. My most constant of companions; you have always been there when I needed you most. I would renounce my title, rather than you.”

Fresh tears formed in Mjolnir’s eyes and Thor wrapped her up in his arms. Loki nodded at Thor before getting up and changing out of his clothes and into his green silk robe. Thor and Mjolnir laid down on the bed, with Thor facing Mjolnir. He watched as Loki walked around the bed and laid down on the other side of Mjolnir.

“Now our attention is on you,” Loki explained.

Mjolnir smiled and rolled onto her side, so she was facing Thor. Loki began to rub her back and she melted into his caress, while Thor took her hand on his and caressed it with his thumb. The trio fell into a comfortable silence and slowly became drowsy.

“We will have children when we’re ready,” he whispered, kissing Mjolnir’s forehead. “When _you’re_ ready. Even if that means waiting a year or two, or even more to meet our children.”

“What about Odin?” Mjolnir inquired.

Thor sighed. “My father told me this morning that he wants to know why you aren’t pregnant,” he admitted.

Loki shook his head disapprovingly. “He has no reason to,” he muttered. “This is a private matter between you and Mjolnir.”

“Privacy is something I only have in small measures,” Thor reminded him.

“You’ve only been married a few months, not years,” Loki argued. “He has no right to question why your wife isn’t pregnant.”

“I want to know why,” Mjolnir whispered.

Thor pulled her to him, and Loki followed so he could continue rubbing her back to show his support.

“Earth,” Loki said.

“Earth?” Thor repeated.

“Their doctors should be able to assess her,” Loki explained. “It’s also the only Realm we can safely go to that isn’t loyal to Asgard.”

Thor and Mjolnir weighted Loki’s suggestion and slowly nodded in agreement.

“I will go to Earth tomorrow,” Thor decided. “I’m sure Tony could arrange everything for us.”

Mjolnir shook her head. “He’ll ask questions.”

“I’ll arrange everything,” Loki offered. “Odin will never know.”

Mjolnir rolled out of Thor’s arms and pulled Loki into a warm embrace. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Loki smiled and stroked her hair. “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the wife of the crown prince, Mjolnir's health would be a major concern for Odin. She represents the continuation of his family's reign over Asgard. He would be highly interested in her fertility issues because that could threaten the future of the throne. Mjolnir doesn't want him to find out because she doesn't know what he'll do. He could strong-arm her into receiving medical treatments she doesn't want/approve of in the name of furthering the royal line. Alternatively, he could decide that she isn't fit to be Thor's wife, turn public opinion against her and use that to justify annulling her marriage.


	4. Sun and Star: Fourth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Mjolnir visit Dr. Jane Foster's clinic for answers.

Two weeks later, Thor and Mjolnir sat in the waiting room of a small clinic. Thor bounced his knee and looked around anxiously. Loki had purposefully arranged their appointment in rural New Mexico to decrease the chance of them being recognized, but this did little to ease Thor’s mind. Although, if he was being truthful, he barely recognized himself in the clothes Loki had bought for him. Brown loafers, dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and a ruby jacket were a far cry from his armor and cape. Loki had also enchanted his hair, so it was cut close to his head instead of hanging to his shoulders.

Mjolnir placed a hand on Thor’s bouncing knee and their eyes met. “Breathe,” she whispered.

Thor nodded and tried to accustom himself to her outfit.

Loki had picked out a pair of lacy white tennis shoes; a black, three-quarter sleeved dress with thin white stripes; and a denim jacket for her. Seeing her wearing it, Thor felt as if he was seeing her for the first time.

“Natalie Blake?” a nurse wearing pink scrubs with grey kittens called. She had thin red glasses that complemented her brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair.

Mjolnir’s eyebrows twitched together before remembering her alias. She and Thor stood up and approached the nurse.

“Wow, you’re tall,” she commented to Thor before adding, “Follow me.”

She led them into a small room containing technology that Mjolnir and Thor would have described as ancient.

“If you wouldn’t mind, please take off your shoes and stand on the scale,” the nurse instructed. “Oh, I’m Darcy, by the way.”

“…Natalie,” Mjolnir replied, “and this is my husband, Donald.”

“Donald,” Darcy repeated, “does anyone actually call you that, or do you go by Don?”

“My friends call me Don,” Thor nodded.

Darcy waited for him to continue and nodded when he didn’t. “Um, Natalie, you need to take your shoes off,” she commented.

Mjolnir didn’t move. Although she was flesh and blood on appearance, she retained the power and weight of the uru metal she was forged from. “Is it necessary?” she asked softly.

“I don’t have to weigh you if you don’t want me to,” Darcy replied.

“I would prefer not to,” Mjolnir confirmed.

Darcy nodded before asking to measure Mjolnir’s height, which she agreed to. Next, Darcy led them into an examination room where she took Mjolnir’s blood pressure and performed other routine checkups.

“Okay, that does it for the prelims,” Darcy smiled reassuringly. “So, I’m going to go get Dr. Foster and she’ll handle the rest of the appointment. Okay?”

Mjolnir nodded, “Thank you, Darcy.”

“No problem,” she replied before leaving the room.

Thor stood up from the plastic chair he’d been occupying and kissed Mjolnir’s forehead. “How are you doing?” he inquired.

“Okay,” Mjolnir whispered.

Thor nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Mjolnir rested her head against his chest and he wrapped her up in his arms.

_Knock, knock._

“Natalie?” a new woman’s voice called.

“Come in,” Mjolnir replied as Thor slowly pulled away.

A small, slender woman stepped into the room. Her hair and eyes were a warm brown and she wore her hair in a low pony-tail. She was wearing black pants and a powder blue shirt with a nametag pinned to it.

“Hi, Natalie, I’m Dr. Jane Foster,” the woman smiled, shaking Mjolnir’s hand.

“Hello.”

“You’re the husband, right?” Dr. Foster asked, turning to Thor.

“Don,” Thor said, standing up and offering the doctor his hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Foster.”

She stared Thor’s physique, but politely shook his hand without commenting on it. “Nice to meet you,” she replied.

Thor smiled and released her hand before sitting back down. Jane consulted Mjolnir’s chart and took a deep breath before looking at her patient.

“Before we start, I want to talk about what we’re going to be doing today,” Dr. Foster said slowly. “I’m going to take some blood to test your hormone levels and for fertility.”

Mjolnir nodded, and Dr. Foster turned to Thor. “To be thorough, I will also want to run a fertility test on your sperm.”

“Okay,” Thor consented.

Dr. Foster nodded and turned back to Mjolnir. “I am going to ask you a few questions after the blood draw. They’re going to center on what happened, but the point of them to help you understand and process what happened. That will help you and Don figure out where to go from here. If you feel uncomfortable, or if you need me or Don to step out at any point, just say so. Are you okay with all that?”

Mjolnir nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay,” Dr. Foster said softly. “I’m going to start with the blood draw.”

Mjolnir nodded again, and Dr. Foster gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing a metal tray from the counter. On the tray, there was a test tube, a butterfly needle, a cotton ball, and alcohol swabs. Mjolnir stared at the primitive instruments and shifted uneasily. Dr. Foster noticed this and recalled a note from the chart.

“Your brother-in-law made your appointment, right?” she inquired before adding, “Please roll up your sleeve.”

“Yes, he did,” Mjolnir replied, removing her jacket and offering Dr. Foster her arm.

“He mentioned that you and your husband are members of a conservative religious community,” Dr. Foster continued, swabbing Mjolnir’s arm.

Mjolnir smirked at the lie Loki had invented to explain their lack of documentation. “Don’s father is the leader,” she confirmed.

“Tell me about him,” Dr. Foster prompted, readying the butterfly needle.

Mjolnir glanced at Thor. “He’s rather strict,” she admitted. “He…didn’t expect Don to marry me.”

Dr. Foster met Mjolnir’s gaze before inserting the needle into her arm. Purple blood appeared in the clip and Dr. Foster attached the test tube.

“Has that made things more difficult?” Dr. Foster inquired as Mjolnir’s blood flowed into the test tube.

“He keeps a close eye on us,” Mjolnir sighed, “and is very interested to know why I’m not pregnant.”

Dr. Foster sighed. She knew the type all too well.

“I am too,” Mjolnir added.

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Dr. Foster assured her, concluding the blood draw.

Mjolnir watched the doctor as she cleaned up her instruments before glancing at Thor. He gave her a smile and she nodded in thanks.

“Don,” Dr. Foster said, picking up a plastic jar, “I have a few quick questions for Natalie. While I’m doing that, would you collect a sperm sample for me? The bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

Thor glanced at Mjolnir before accepting the jar and leaving the room.

“What do you want to know?” Mjolnir inquired once the door closed.

“Could you tell me a little more about your father-in-law, Natalie?” Dr. Foster replied, sitting on her examination stool. “You mentioned that he watches you closely.”

“He’s concerned with his legacy,” Mjolnir explained.

“He wanted you to get pregnant on your wedding night, right?” Dr. Foster prompted.

Mjolnir smiled. “Ideally,” she agreed.

“That must have put a lot of pressure on you. A lot of stress.”

“It has.”

Dr. Foster nodded. “Does he…know about your miscarriages?”

“No.”

_And I don’t plan on telling him,_ Dr. Foster inferred. “What about Don?” she inquired. “How did he react?”

“He was supportive, caring; he looked after me,” Mjolnir smiled.

“He made you feel safe,” Dr. Foster nodded.

“Yes.”

Dr. Foster took a breath. “How does he fell about his father’s expectations?”

“He…he wants to please his father,” Mjolnir said slowly, “but he doesn’t want me to be made miserable in the process.”

“That doesn’t sound easy.”

“It’s not, and I know it weighs on him. That’s one reason why I didn’t tell him about my first miscarriage,” Mjolnir whispered.

“Does he know, now?” Dr. Foster inquired.

“Yes.”

“How did he react to learning that you’d kept that secret from him? Was he upset by it? Understanding?”

“Understanding…but I also know he was hurt by it,” Mjolnir confessed.

Dr. Foster nodded and there was a knock at the door before Thor poked his head in. Mjolnir turned and smiled at him, which encouraged him to come in. He mutely handed the jar back to Dr. Foster, who stared at the large volume of sperm it contained. Mjolnir smiled at him and he walked to her side.

“How are you?” he whispered, interlacing their fingers.

Mjolnir yawned, and Thor smiled before turning his attention to Dr. Foster. “May I sit with her?” he inquired.

“Um…yeah, go for it,” Dr. Foster nodded.

The white paper of the examination table crunched and crinkled as Thor sat on it. Mjolnir smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand.

“Natalie,” Dr. Foster said slowly, “I would like you tell me about your miscarriages. Specifically, about what happened and the aftermath. This will be helpful to me in understanding how to best help you.”

Mjolnir exhaled and interlaced her fingers with Thor’s. “The first time was…three months after our wedding. I went to a weeklong gathering and after I arrived, I didn’t feel well. I went to the bathroom and there was blood everywhere.”

Thor squeezed her hand as tears formed in her eyes.

“Were you there with her?” Dr. Foster asked, looking at Thor.

“No,” he admitted. “I was at another gathering. My…brother was with her.”

“Did you receive any medical treatment at that time, or after?” Dr. Foster inquired.

“No,” Mjolnir replied, “I hid it.”

Dr. Foster pressed her lips together. “How long did you wait before resuming intercourse?”

Mjolnir thought back, “About a week after the bleeding stopped. I conceived shortly after.”

Dr. Foster nodded gravely, “Conceiving too soon after a miscarriage can sometimes cause problems.”

Thor squeezed Mjolnir’s hand.

“Did you experience any excessive cramping, or heavy bleeding after either miscarriage?” Dr. Foster inquired.

“No,” Mjolnir replied.

“Okay,” Dr. Foster nodded. “I’ll send the blood and sperm samples to the lab today, so I should have the results back in a few days. Do either of you have any questions for me about any of this?”

“If your tests show that I can’t have children, what then?” Mjolnir inquired.

“Once I get the test results back, we can discuss options,” Dr. Foster replied. “I don’t want to recommend anything until then.”

“What are some of the potential options?” Thor spoke up.

“There are fertility drugs, in vitro fertilization, egg or embryo donors, even surrogacy,” Dr. Foster elaborated, “but until I know what is best, I’m not going to recommend anything.”

“Of course,” Thor nodded, “thank you.”

“Natalie, do you have any other questions for me?” Dr. Foster pressed.

“No, I think you’ve answered all of them,” Mjolnir replied.

“Okay,” Dr. Foster smiled. “I’ll give you a call when the results come in, and we can schedule a follow-up appointment to go over them.”

“Okay,” Mjolnir agreed.

Dr. Foster stood up and offered Mjolnir a reassuring smile. “I’m glad you came in today, Natalie.”

“Me too,” Mjolnir replied.

She and Thor slid off the examination table and walked out of the clinic with their fingers intertwined.

As they walked down the main road, Thor began to purposefully lead Mjolnir.

“Where are we going?” she inquired.

Thor smiled at her, “I saw a store you’ll like on our way to the clinic.”

“Oh?” Mjolnir mused.

Thor lead her to a small, used book store and they retreated into the precariously stacked shelves. Mjolnir closed her eyes and took a long breath; inhaling the surrounding aroma of dust and paper. Thor kissed her forehead and her electric blue eyes opened. He offered her a soft smile then wrapped her up in his arms.

“Thank you,” Mjolnir mumbled into his chest.

“You’re welcome,” Thor whispered back.

He held her in his arms until she lifted her head and look into his eyes. They exchanged a smile and drifted apart to explore the store. They gradually ended up in different corners of the shop and silently spend an hour immersed in Midgardian literature. Eventually, Thor gathered the books that had caught his eye and began searching for Mjolnir.  

There was a small alcove in the back of the shop containing a worn-out sofa. Mjolnir was lying on it on her side, surrounded by a small stack of books when Thor found her.

“What did you find?” Thor whispered as he knelt beside her.

Mjolnir looked up from the book she was reading. “A rather odd one,” she smiled, showing Thor the title.

“ _To the Lighthouse_ ,” he mused. “What else?”

Mjolnir held up _Frankenstein_ and _Jane Eyre_. “What about you?” she inquired.

Thor smiled and handed her the books he’d selected; _Henry V_ , _Anna Karenina,_ and _The Great Gastby_.

“It will take you a while to read _Anna_ ,” Mjolnir smiled, weighting the book in her hand.

Thor shrugged, “Probably.”

“Should we look for something to give Loki?” Mjolnir mused.

“Why not?” Thor replied.

They gathered up their books and began to explore the stacks once again.

“What did you find?” Mjolnir inquired after half an hour.

Thor held up a copy of _The Decameron_ and, in reply, Mjolnir held up _The Tempest,_ and Virginia Woolf’s _Orlando_.

“I’m not sure about _Orlando_ ,” Mjolnir admitted.

Thor read the back cover. “…I think Loki will find it interesting,” he approved.

With books in hand, they approached the register. A college aged woman sitting on a high stool rang them up and Thor awkwardly pulled out the brown leather wallet Loki had given him. It contained an assortment of bills which Thor nervously counted out.

“Have a good day,” the woman behind the register smiled, handing Thor his change.

“And yourself,” he replied.

With their purchases in hand, Thor and Mjolnir walked out of the bookstore and turned left down the main street. They glanced in the shop windows they passed until they arrived at the motel they would be staying in until the test results came in.

They set down their books and Thor pulled Mjolnir into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She breathed him in and held him close to her.

“I don’t like hiding,” she muttered.

“I don’t either,” Thor assured her, “but this is temporary.”  

Mjolnir nodded, and Thor lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the queen-sized bed and sat against the headboard, with her legs lying across his lap. Mjolnir then curled her legs up under herself and snuggled against his chest. They breathed in the other’s scent and slowed their breathing to match their heartbeats. Then, in a low voice, Thor began to sing. The words were warm, and the song ancient; perhaps as old as the universe. The meaning behind the words had been lost to time but the song had been faithfully passed down by the kings of Asgard to their sons.

_“Who will carry on this song if there is no heir?”_ Mjolnir wondered as she listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to write vaguely medical stuff???? This chapter took forever to write because of it. Solution? Write in a bookstore scene with thematic literature (well, thematic, to me anyway). 
> 
> Thor - his theme is love; "Henry V" features a matured Prince Hal, who has become king, and must now marry (among other things). "Anna Karenina" is all about love and the different ways people feel/express love. "The Great Gatsby" [do I need to say more?] Gatsby tries to win back the love he lost.  
> Mjolnir - her theme is identity; "Frankenstein" features a creature searching for purpose after he is created without one. "Jane Eyre" is about a woman searching for identity and independence. "To the Lighthouse" [how do I summarize this book?] identity and one's place in the world are themes throughout.   
> Loki - his theme is mischief and magic; "The Decameron" is a series of 10 stories told by 10 people over 10 days. Mischief is a constant [think along the lines of "The Canterbury Tales"] "The Tempest" is full of magic and mischief. "Orlando" is about a young, immortal who wonders around Europe. They also change genders. [Sounds like something Loki would enjoy reading.]


	5. Sun and Star: Fifth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Mjolnir go to Avengers Tower to process the test results and bump into Loki.

Five days later, Thor and Mjolnir quietly stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse of Avengers Tower. They were still dressed in their earth clothes, but they were wrinkled now and there was a weariness to Thor and Mjolnir’s eyes.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Tony greeted them from one of the couches.

“I hope we’re not intruding,” Thor apologized.

Tony stood up and walked to them. “No, of course not. You two aren’t here enough. We miss you. Especially Clint; he still wants a rematch of that arm-wrestling contest.”

Thor nodded once. “I will happily give it to him whenever he’s ready,” he replied.

Tony’s eyebrows twitched together, and he turned his attention to Mjolnir. She gave him a weak smile and his confusion grew.

“Who do I need to punch?” Tony inquired.

Mjolnir shook her head. “You don’t need to punch anyone,” she assured him.

“Are you sure?” Tony pressed. “I can get Banner in on this too. I’m sure the big guy would love to beat something up for you.”

“Tony,” Mjolnir sighed.

“Going overboard,” Tony agreed. “You can look after yourself, Mj. And if not, you have Pointbreak here to help you out.”

Mjolnir glanced at Thor, who gently took her hand.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” Tony inquired hospitably, moving towards the bar.

“No, thank you, Stark, but we’ll be going back down to our floor,” Thor informed him. “We just wanted to check with you first.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony mumbled. “Good, fine. You two kids have fun. Just not too much okay?”

Mjolnir spun on her heel and pulled Thor towards the elevator. Tony opened his mouth to apologize, but Thor shook his head before the elevator doors opened and he was pulled in.

Once the doors shut, Mjolnir closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Thor held her to his chest.

“Shh,” he whispered. “It’s okay. We’re safe. We’re among friends; that’s why we came here.”

“I’m sorry,” Mjolnir muttered. “I’m a mess.”

Thor kissed her forehead. “A beautiful mess,” he assured her.

Mjolnir shook her head as the elevator stopped at their floor.

Tony had set a side a floor of the Tower for each of the Avengers. Each one contained a living area and a private gym, complete with a lap pool. After saving Manhattan, Mjolnir and Thor had left before the Tower had been renovated, so this was their first time seeing their floor.

The elevator doors opened into a narrow hallway. Before them were oak doubled doors and to the left an industrial one. There was a gold plaque on the oak doors with two lines of text; one in English and the other in runes, both reading; Thor and Mjolnir.

Thor smiled at the plaque before opening the door into their living space. The walls were painted a warm cream which drew attention away from the concrete floors. Straight ahead was a window that took up the entire wall and offered a nice view of the city. In the center of the room was a sunken sitting area with two curved, black, couches. To the right was an open kitchen and to the left were two doors.

“The far one is the bedroom,” a familiar voice informed them, “and the other to a half bath.”

Loki stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in black from his suit jacket to his leather shoes.

“Loki?” Thor blinked. “What are you doing here?”

Loki’s expression softened. “Heimdall told me you’d relocated to New York. I came to check on you.”

“Is he keeping his promise?” Mjolnir inquired.

“Yes,” Loki nodded, “Odin still believes you’re on earth for a commemorative ceremony.”

“Good,” Mjolnir muttered.

Loki took a step towards her. “I can leave if you want me to,” he offered.

“You might as well stay,” Mjolnir sighed. “Fewer eavesdroppers here than on Asgard.”

Loki nodded, and Mjolnir walked to the sitting area with Thor in tow. They took up residence on the floor with Thor leaning against a couch while Loki sat on the couch across from him. Mjolnir sat between them, cross-legged.

After a moment, Thor moved closer to Mjolnir and touched her knee. “This isn't the worse news we could have heard,” he assured her.

“Isn’t it?” Mjolnir softly challenged.

Loki silently glanced at her then at Thor.

“Do you want to know what Dr. Foster told us?” Mjolnir inquired, turning her attention to Loki.

“Only if you want to tell me,” Loki replied.

Mjolnir took a breath to calm herself, but Loki could see that she was close to tears.

“My eggs won’t stick to my uterine wall,” she muttered. “That’s why I keep losing them.”

Thor’s hand found hers and Loki lowered himself onto the floor.

“Mjolnir,” Loki breathed, “I’m so sorry.”

“That won’t save me from Odin,” she returned.

Thor glanced at Loki, his sapphire eyes begging for help, and the emerald obliged.

“The Healers can repair your uterine wall,” Loki offered.

Mjolnir raised her head and looked at him. “Temporarily,” she reminded him, “and the procedure isn’t perfect.”

“Yes,” Loki conceded, “but it could make things…easier.”

Thor shot him a warning look.

“It would limit the number of children I could have,” Mjolnir replied. “Even the most recent breakthroughs haven’t solved that problem.”

Loki lowered his gaze.

“We had wanted a large family,” Thor explained.

Mjolnir looked at him and Loki read the heartbreak in their eyes. He could easily imagine three or four small children hanging on Thor while he crawled on all fours, growling like a Bildgsnipe. Loki could see Thor’s calloused fingers deftly braiding his daughters’ hair before doing the same to his sons’. He could see Mjolnir carrying one of their sons on her hip while a daughter nervously held onto her hand before breaking away to play with her father and siblings. At night, Mjolnir and Thor would tell their children tales of monsters and heroes before kissing each head good night. In the morning, those same little heads would bound into their parents’ room to wake them….

“Loki?” Mjolnir’s voice whispered.

He blinked and realized that he had lost himself in his imaginings. “Sorry, I was…” he mumbled, “I was just picturing it.”

Mjolnir and Thor gave him a sad smile.

“They would have loved you,” Mjolnir assured him.

“Me?”

“Yes,” Thor smiled, “their trickster uncle.”

Loki nodded while his heart sank. What else would he be to Thor’s children? So long as Odin lived, he couldn’t be anything else, and that broke Loki’s heart. Thor was his mate, and lackluster as their bonding was, Loki still dreamed of carrying his children.

“Loki?” Thor inquired.

He hid them from Heimdall and slid off the couch. Loki cupped Thor’s face with his hands and kissed him softly.

“I want to be more than that,” Loki breathed.

“I do too,” Thor replied, kissing him back.

Loki nodded and pulled away from him. “Forgive me,” he said to Mjolnir, “that was insensitive.”

“It was,” Mjolnir agreed, “but I cannot blame you; we want the same thing. The difference is, everything I planned is gone, and you can still build what I wanted.”

Loki lowered his gaze.

“However, that doesn’t give me the right to hate you,” Mjolnir continued. “He’s yours as well as mine.”

Thor stared at her then at Loki before pulling them into a warm embrace.

“Thor?” Loki coughed.

“I thought I was losing you,” Thor whispered, “both of you.”

“Losing us?” Mjolnir inquired.

Thor nodded and pulled away, so he could look them in the eye. “I give my love to one of you and neglect the other,” he explained. “When I try to rectify it, I neglect the former.”

“So, you did listen,” Loki mused.

Mjolnir glanced at him in confusion.

“A while back, I cautioned Thor about overcorrecting his lack of affection for me,” Loki explained.

Mjolnir nodded and returned her attention to Thor.

“When I separate you two and I hurt you,” Thor continued, “and that’s what we wanted to avoid.”

“Yes, it was,” Mjolnir agreed.

“I love you,” Thor professed to them, “and, with your consent, I would love you together.” 

“Together?” Loki repeated.

“Yes,” Thor affirmed. “I would no longer come to you individually. If I was with one of you, the other would be present. I know that what I am asking isn’t…normal, but I cannot stop my love for either of you.”

“Thor,” Mjolnir whispered.

“If I’m asking too much, please tell me,” Thor begged of her and Loki.

Loki glanced at Mjolnir then at Thor. His long fingers brushed the golden hair he adored before he placed a loving kiss on Thor’s cheek. “I am yours,” Loki whispered.

Thor returned Loki’s kiss and turned his attention to Mjolnir.

“After everything that’s happened, you still love me?” she inquired.

“Of course,” Thor vowed.

“All our plans are gone,” Mjolnir reminded him.

“We will make new plans,” Thor assured her. “We’ll build a new future with what we have. So long as we are building it together, that’s all that matters to me.”

Mjolnir gave him a soft smile.

“You are my wife and I love you,” Thor continued, “regardless of if we have one child or two. They will be ours, and we will love them; that’s all that matters.”

Mjolnir leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his other cheek. “Then I am yours.”  

Thor gave her and Loki a grateful look. “I don’t deserve either of you,” he whispered.

“Probably not,” Loki smirked.

Thor pulled them into his arms once again. His lips roamed, finding their cheeks, foreheads, noses and lips, and theirs did the same. Loki’s fingers found the hem of Thor’s shirt before sliding underneath.

“I think I like you in earth clothes,” Loki mused.

Thor smiled and pulled on Loki’s tie, pulling their lips together. “Me too,” he whispered between kisses.

Loki chuckled before sliding to Thor’s side. He and Thor slid an arm around each other’s waists and Thor pulled Mjolnir’s lips to his. His free hand slid to her waist before cupping her ass. Mjolnir chuckled, and Thor caught her eye, seeking her consent and approval. Mjolnir replied by pressed her body closer to his and kissing his neck.

“Put your hands on me,” Mjolnir encouraged.

“Touch both of us,” he whispered in Thor’s ear, pressing up against Thor’s hip.

Thor smiled at them, “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Loki and Mjolnir glanced at each other and exchanged a smile before taking hold of Thor’s hands. They pulled him along before sling-shooting him onto the California king bed. Thor propped himself up on his elbows in anticipation. Mjolnir extended a hand to Loki, who took it without hesitation, allowing her to help him onto the bed. Loki slid between Thor’s legs and kissed his mouth deeply while his hands pulled at the hem of Thor’s shirt.

“Yes,” Loki breathed, breaking their kiss, “much easier than armor.”

Thor chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head before loosening Loki’s tie. Mjolnir’s fingers pulled at the shoulders of Loki’s jacket, and he allowed her to slide it off. Thor fumbled with the small buttons of Loki’s dress shirt and Loki smirked at his attempts.

“Your clothes are always so complicated,” Thor muttered.

“Never stopped you before,” Loki replied, sliding his shirt off.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, pulling them flesh with each other. He hungrily kissed the crook of Loki’s neck, savoring the sounds that escaped the lips of his raven-haired love. Thor’s fingers unfastened Loki’s belt and quickly unzipped his pants.

“Not too far,” Loki insisted.

Thor nodded, “I just want to feel your body against mine.”

Loki gave him a hungry look while his fingers made quick work of Thor’s jeans. He tangled his fingers in Thor’s golden hair and chased Thor’s tongue with his.

Eventually, Thor pulled away and turned his attention back to Mjolnir. He lay back, propping himself up on an elbow while Loki sat behind him. His long fingers began to play with the golden locks while sapphire eyes watched Mjolnir. She smirked at him and propped her right leg on the bed. Her fingers slid up the smooth flesh until they came to the hem of her dress.

“Do I have your attention?” she inquired.

Thor muttered something incoherent and Loki took advantage of his distracted state to passionately kiss his neck.

Mjolnir’s fingers slid under her skirt and up her thigh. Her eyes darted to Thor’s while she pressed against the palm of her hand.

“That’s cheating,” Loki scolded.

Mjolnir rolled her eyes and pulled her skirt up so Thor could see her black, lacy panties. Thor gave an impatient grunt and lunged forward, pulling her onto his hips. She clicked her tongue at him while his hands slid up her hips and grabbed hold of her ass. Loki slid forward so his chest was pressed against Thor’s back.

“She has other assets for you to enjoy,” Loki grumbled.

Thor chuckled, and reached around to smack Loki’s ass. Loki gave an approving moan and Mjolnir pulled her dress over her head. She pressed against Thor’s chest and kissed his mouth hungrily. Loki began to kiss Thor’s neck, making him moan from overstimulation. Mjolnir raised her eyes to meet Loki’s and gave him an approving smirk.

Eventually, the trio wore themselves out and fell asleep. Hours later, Mjolnir woke up and raised her head to look around the darkened room. Loki emerged from the bathroom and their eyes awkwardly met. He silently walked towards her and she slipped out from under Thor’s arm.

“How are you?” Loki whispered.

Mjolnir nodded before adding, “I’m hungry.”

Loki smiled, and they walked to the kitchen. A quick search yielded two cans of tuna, a box of off-brand cereal and a half gallon of monster cookie ice cream with “Clint Barton” written on it.

“Well, this is dismal,” Loki muttered.

Mjolnir shrugged and hopped up on the counter, tub of ice cream in hand. She offered him a spoon and he joined her.

“Not bad,” he commented after a bite of ice cream.

“It really isn’t,” Mjolnir agreed.

“Mjolnir,” Loki pressed, “how are you holding up? Truly?”

She licked her spoon and sighed. “It’s another thing for Odin to control,” she said bitterly before adding, “Can’t I make _one_ choice in my life without his permission?”

“It will happen, ----” Loki assured her, speaking the last word in Jotun.

“----?” Mjolnir repeated, amazed that her mind could not translate the word.

“I forgot that word doesn’t translate well,” Loki apologized with a faint smile. He thought for a moment and muttered a few Jotun words under his breath. “Sister,” he decided. “The actual word carries a similar meaning to _confidant_ or _marriage of minds_ , but it loses too much in translation.”

Mjolnir nodded before hesitantly asking, “May I call you brother?”

“Only if I can call you sister,” Loki replied.

Mjolnir smiled and offered him the tub of ice cream. He dipped his spoon in and took a large bite.

“What about our arrangement with Thor?” Loki inquired after a long silence.

“Loki,” Mjolnir smiled, “I’ve known about you and Thor for _hundreds_ of years. If anything, I should be asking you how you feel about it.”

Loki blinked in surprise. “I think we both know the answer to that,” he replied. “Honestly, I’m surprised it took Thor this long to ask this of us.”

Mjolnir chuckled in agreement and they finished off the rest of Clint’s ice cream. The tub was left to soak in the sink and they returned to the bedroom. Loki and Mjolnir crawled back into bed on either side of Thor and his familiar, rumbling snores soon lulled them into a peaceful sleep.

***  


Thor, Mjolnir, and Loki stood on the outdoor patio with Thor in the middle, holding the hands of his two loves. They had changed back into their Asgardian attire while contemplating the consequences of not returning.

Thor envisioned abdicating his father’s throne and building a new life on earth with his wife, and mate. He knew it would be a tough adjustment, but he reasoned that it would be worth it. Waking up between Loki and Mjolnir every morning would be reward enough.

Mjolnir saw the independence she could experience on earth and the freedom it would give Thor and Loki. She would be able to travel and plan for a future of her own design. At the end of the day, she would return home to Thor and Loki. They would build a family; it might only consist of Thor and Loki’s children, but she would love them dearly.

Loki fanaticized waking up next to Thor on a rainy morning. He would kiss Thor awake and snuggle closer while Mjolnir did the same. He didn’t know what type of life they would lead, but they would be together. He would be free to love Thor, Mjolnir would be free of Odin, and Thor would share in their freedom.

Thor squeezed Mjolnir and Loki’s hands, reminding them of the conclusion they had come to. They could run away Odin and build a life on earth, but the All-father would not allow them it. He would chase them across Yggdrasil until they surrendered, or he captured them. Thor would be forced to accept the throne, Mjolnir would either rule at his side, or be set aside, and Loki would be forced to return to Jotunheim. Returning, was their only hope of staying together.

Thor tilted his head skyward and loosened his grip on Loki’s hand. “Heimdall, we’re ready,” he called.

The Bifrost descended and swept them up through Yggdrasil before depositing them in Heimdall’s Observatory.

“Welcome back,” the guardian said, deactivating the Bifrost.

“Thank you,” Thor replied with a polite smile.

Mjolnir met Heimdall’s gaze. “Remember your promise,” she warned.

“The All-father will not hear a word of this from me,” Heimdall reiterated.

“Good,” Mjolnir muttered, “I don’t want to tell the All-father what you allowed to happen on Alfheim.”

Heimdall bowed his head in shame and Mjolnir’s heart softened. She didn’t enjoy blackmailing him, but she told herself that it was necessary. Heimdall’s word was revered throughout Asgard and if her trip to earth came to light, he would be able to vouch for her. It wasn’t much, but she reasoned that any leverage against Odin was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...it went through SO many rewrites. The conversation, Loki and Mjolnir's reactions, and how intimate the three of them got afterwards, were the bulk of them. Thor needed to have his "love both of you" conversation with Mjolnir and Loki, but it needed to be done at the right time.


End file.
